This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various articles can be made from or include a knitted component. Knitted components can be durable, can provide desirable look and textures, and can otherwise improve the article.
For example, articles of footwear can include an upper that includes a knitted component. The knitted component can be lightweight and, yet, durable. The knitted component can additionally provide flexibility to the upper. The knitted component can also provide desirable aesthetics to the upper. Moreover, the knitted component can also increase manufacturing efficiency of the upper. Furthermore, the knitted component can decrease waste and/or or make the upper more recyclable.